Ruby eyes meet Caramel
by Ayshia
Summary: A young hybrid Nia born between a human mage and a troll warrior gets into a lot of trouble when she runs away from home, nearly being sold into slavery but got rescued by a hybrid rouge Kato.Read as they travel to together.
1. Chapter 1 Nia

WARNING

Alright kids who doesn't like sex, adult situations, language, violence, blood as such stay clear and don't tell me i didn't warn you! The mature warning is on this for a reason and i will re paste the warning on every chapter even if it lacks some of the things i warned about.

**CHAPTER ONE**

" Nia honey can you go down to the washing and bring in the dry laundry for me please?I have to try and get the fire going so we can prepare a meal for your father and brothers when they arrive." The woman said and looked up apologetic towards her daughter, the young girl nodded and grabbed a basket as she headed for the door, she stopped briefly at the opening and glanced back at her mother over her shoulder.

" Mom…" Nia hesitated but her mother looked up at her when Nia called and smiled at her daughter with her head tiled to the side waiting for her to continue. But Nia just shook her head and a tiny smile graced her own lips.

" Its nothing, I will be back in a moment then! " The young girl hurried outside and strolled down a path behind their path that lead towards the washing lines kicking small rocks in front of her feet as she kept walking.

°_Darn it… I wanted to ask her if I could maybe come with dad and my brothers to Razorhill when they leave again in three days.°_ Sighing to herself she put down the basket and started to pick down the laundry. The wind had picked up and was playing with the sheets, almost making it looks like they had started to dance.

Giggling she pulled down the sheet from the washing line and started to fold it when she suddenly stopped and looked down at her hands, counting her four fingers with a sad look on her face.

_° Why couldn't I have been born with three fingers on my hands and two toes on each foot like my brothers. Even small tusks would have been better then none.° _Her fingers traced the corners of her lips where her tusks was supposed to have been.

Nia was the fourth child born to the troll warrior Zahn'jin and the human mage Torilynn. Her brothers had been gifted with the looks of pure bred troll males and were thus free to roam Azeroth as they saw fit with their father, while she had to stay home with her mother. Nia often cursed her half blood side in silence and watched her brother jealous as could go where they wanted without their parents worried gaze over them.

_° ... I wish i could at least stray further away from the house then just to the washing lines and the stream. Even to just see the forest where those Night elf's are would be wonderful.° _Clutching the sheet towards her chest her ears were lowering down when she was upset, Nia shook her head and carried on with the laundry to stop thinking so poorly over her situation. She had a good life with great parents and caring brothers, though she wished they wouldn't be so over protective of her all the time.

**Meanwhile up at the house**

Torilynn had gone out from the house and chopped a wooden log into smaller pieces to help keep the fire going, with one hard swing she broke the piece in half. Picking up the two pieces and putting them back up on the log she broke it even further. Then proceeded to collect the smaller logs, but then she heard voice and footsteps. Recognizing the deep voice of her husband and the laughs of her sons, Torilynn hurries down the path and sees them climbing up the hidden path towards the house.

" About time you four! We have been waiting for you so long! " She smiled wide when her sons hurried up to her embracing their mother in a tight group hug. Laughing she gave her sons kisses on their cheeks and ruffles their hair in the process.

" Im glad that you all are looking well, you have kept out of trouble i hope? " Giving them a grin with a raised eye brow while waiting for their youngest son Ayo coughed slightly but kept a straight face as he seemed to think of what to say. But he got saved from giving his mother a reply when she was lifted into the air by a strong pair of arms and a mouth covering hers in a passionate made a muffled squeak but put her arms around her husbands neck and returned the kiss with equal a moment her husband broke the kiss and smiled as he heard his wife gasp slightly for air, a tiny blush was gracing her cheeks.

" Welcome home my beloved sons and husband, i have missed you dearly." Reaching out a hand touching her husbands cheek, who closed his eyes in respond leaning up to her hand in response.

" Motha where is our sistah? She hasn't come out to greet us yet? " Farai asked and perking up his ears as he was looking for the blond female in question.

" Oh she's down by the washing lines taking care of the laundry for me, could you three be so sweet and go fetch her so we can eat together in a moment? " She asked and leaned her head against her mates neck. Nodding the brothers then hurried off calling for their sister as they walked down the path towards the washing area.

" Nia! Oi sistah we are home! " The oldest brother Duna called out to her but he received no sister seemed to be to absorbed in her thoughts to hear their his shoulders the oldest brother hurried ahead and quietly sneaked his way up to his sister to surprise her with a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

As she had folded the last sheet and put it into the basket a pair of arms snuck around Nia's waist and brought her up in the air. Squeaking in surprise and fright she held onto her captors neck but burst out into laugh when two more pair of arms reached out for her face and cheeks.

" Dear sistah are yah so far away in your day dreaming that yah didn't hear us calling all this time? "Nia looked down into her oldest brother Dunah's smiling face and kissed his forehead. She then was passed into the arms of her brother Farai who hugged her tightly and ruffled her hair affectionate.

" Nia yah hair has gotten so much longer since last time ah saw your cute face, im happy to see yah well." He put her down on the ground after finishing his from behind a pair of arms sneaked around her shoulders and she got back into the air but as hasty she was put down onto her feet again.

" And she sure put on some weight too! Have yah been eaten to much sweet stuff again sis?" That earned her brother Ayo a slap on the shoulder but all four siblings just laughed.

" I missed you three oafs a lot, Im glad you are back home safe and no Ayo even though i got no one to look nice for i don't stuff my face with sweets like you do sometimes." She threw her arms around her brothers and pulled them into a group hug and after a moment they let go of each other. Then their mother appeared at the side of the house waving at them with a broad smile with their father at her side holding an arm around her tiny waist waving at his daughter.

" Come on you four, dinner should be ready soon! " Torilynn called out and was lead off by her husband out of view from their children.

"Zahn'jin! " And embarrassed call from their mother could be heard but a laugh followed shortly after accompanied but a deep chuckle."

The siblings picked up the laundry and carried the basket back towards the house together chatting with each other. And as they approached the door they saw their father cuddling their mother in his arms. Torilynn had tilted her head back, fluttering her eyes closed and Zahn'jin leans in and kisses her softly on the lips.

" Welcome back my love. I've missed you so." Torilynn mumbled between the kisses from her husband and she sneaked her arms around his neck and played with his long pony tail between her fingers. Zahn'jin replied with a purr and nuzzled his face at her neck letting his teeth nip at her skin causing Torilynn to gasp slightly, she softly tells him off not to do that since their children would be back any moment.

" Bah they are worse then newly mated couples." Ayo said and his ears twitched he watched his parents.

" How do yah know? Are yah always hanging around mated couples now days? Get yah self a girl and you might not huff about our parents love for each other." Farai chuckled at his little brother and patted his back.

"Ah would if that stubborn elfsie would leave meh alone, ah had to ask a mage to teleport me out of Ogrimmar to avoid her this time. Ah really don't want her to come, where mah safe place is." Shuddering at the thought of the blood elf Ayo shook his head and turned his attention back to their parents.

Nia looked at her parents display of affection towards each other feeling a small pinch of jealousy in her heart. She had found herself watching their parents whenever they kissed each other or just hugged with an odd feeling growing in her chest. She had also begun fantasies herself kissing someone and being held close to that persons chest hearing his heart beat drumming against her ear. Hearing loving words being whispered to her and strong hands caress the skin on her back and arms.

_° Why am i watching this? Its my parents doing this not me,° _Though even as she told herself that she couldn't pull her eyes away from her her mothers voice snapped her back into reality.

" Tut tut you four, snooping on me and your father when we get a small private moment are you? " Her brother Ayo grinned and scratched the back of his head.

" Shall we go and sleep outside tonight then motha dear so yah and fatha can have more private time? " Torilynn blushed and looked at her husband considering her sons suggestion with a playful tug on Zahn'jin's Ponytail.

" Thank you for your kind thought Ayo but we'll be fine. If not we can wait till you four have fallen asleep and then have some nice time, right dear? " Torilynn said and looked up at her mate who now was blushing and coughed slightly.

" Nooooo thank yah ah don't wanna get more images in mah head or similar please! " Ayo covered his ears and pouted at parents, earning himself a laugh from his mother as she lead them all inside with an arm around her husband's waist and Nia strolling behind with her brothers.

And the whole afternoon till late that evening they talked about the trip back home and what the brothers had been up to these past two had been lucky and made friends in Ogrimmar where he was studying to become a hunter. Occasionally he told them even Vol'jin had come to the training grounds to observe the new hunter trainees and given them lectures and also mentioned a sweet troll female he met at the valley of wisdom that he was planning to get to know he had yet to tame a hunter pet for himself.

Farai had been accepted by the druids in thunderbluff to come and study the way of the druids which was a great honor for him. And within a month during his training he had also found love in a beautiful young huntress called had let out a dreamy sigh as he thought back to the blue skinned beauty with pink asked Farai to bring Lauren home sometime so she could meet with her sons girl friend.

And Ayo had been staying in ogrimmar studying blacksmithing and and the way of the warriors under the lead of his master he had free time Ayo would go hide among the roof tops to avoid a very persistent blood elf female who had set her eyes on him the very first moment he stepped beyond the gates of Ogrimmar.

The whole family was laughing together at Ayo's misfortunate meeting with the frisky little blood elf who's name he didn't know. He said he tried to keep her on three meters distance if possible. Last time she got within two steps of him, his pants had nearly been ripped off and he ran off in a hurry with a tight grip on them.

" So what has been going on around here then while we were gone? " Dunah asked as he leaned up against the wall next to his sister.

"Nothing really... nothing at all." Nia replied and shrugged her shoulders and twiddles her brothers looked at their sister, they knew she felt lonely and isolated on the mountains, but for her safety they were keeping her there with their mother. Hybrids could easy fall victims to verbal or physical abuse when found out or even worse killed by either side of the war that is going on and that was something none of them wished to befall their little sister.

Farai suddenly stood up and yawned loudly, stretching his arms out till you could hear his muscles pop and he yawned.

" Ah think Ah will go to sleep now, good night everyone." Farai passed his sister and took his sister's hands helping her up on her feet and led Nia to the back of the room where the siblings were sleeping. he sat Nia down on her bed and bounced down beside her.

" Are you okay sis? " He put a hand on Nia's shoulder and noticed her sad face along with her ears that were pointing straight down.

" Im fine Farai i just wish you guys would let me wander more then i can right now, i just feel lonely even though mom and dad keeps me feels like im never gonna leave this place and see things for myself." She pull up her legs towards her chest hugging them tightly as she spoke.

" ... We want you to be able to walk around as you wish sistah without being attacked by stupid members of each , fatha and us would be sad if anythin happened to yah and we could not protect yah." Farai had lowered his own ears with a sad glint in his dark brown eyes at the thought of harm befalling his beautiful little sister.

" The day that happens i will be a dried up old prune Farai, im glad for you three that you were gifted with the looks of pure bred trolls but i wish i had been just as lucky. Maybe then i also had loads to tell father and mother tonight, like about my training and possibly i had found a good looking boyfriend." Nia felt again the tug in her heart while Farai reached out a hand towards her and stroke her cheek.

" When meh and the otha two have made more friends that we trust, we will bring some of them here so you maybe can make some friends... boyfriends we'll see if there is someone good enough for yah." He smiled gently at Nia and pulled her into an embrace stroking her hair while she rested her head on his shoulder.

_° Im glad you're trying to cheer me up Farai... but im not sure how much longer i can stand this. Im even more envious of you who's found love. Dunah and Ayo will most likely have their own girl friends soon too.° _Pulling out of his embrace she the stretches her arms out with a yawn and shakes her head, making her blond hair fly around her head.

" I think i will sleep now Farai, thanks for trying to cheer me up i appreciate it." She kisses Farai on the cheek and starts to unfold the blanket avoiding to look at him. Farai sighed to himself knowing she wasn't telling him everything but decided not to press the issue further so she didn't get more upset then she already was.

" Good night sistah." She heard her brother roll over on his side after tucking himself into his blanket and shortly she could hear him snore lightly. And slowly she felt her own mind give in to the enticing warmth of sleep herself.

**Later that night**

Nia fluttered her eyes open and yawned into the blanket, she could hear mumbles and strained her ears to make out the words that were being said.

" Darling... how much longer do you tend to keep Nia here? She is old enough to go with her brothers to Ogrimmar and learn a class... I can't stand seeing her looking so depressed every time she watches you and our sons leave the mountains." Nia flipped over quietly in her bed and looked over at her parents, trying to not wake her brother Ayo who slept closest to was lying over her husbands chest stroking it with her small fingers and resting her head at the point where Zahn'jin's neck and shoulder met. Her husband was sighing and rested a hand behind his neck while glancing down at his wife.

" Ah know Tori... Ah don't want Nia to stay cooped up here forevah but for her safety she will have to stay here a bit longer. The horde and the alliance are moving through the mountains more and more these days. Ah am worried they might find the house and you two when ah am not nearby, the thought of loosing yah both is something ah wouldn't be able to bear." Zahn'jin pulled his wife closer and kissed her cheek as he finished his sentence. Nia clenched her fist, she knew her father cared about her well being but it was so frustrating, if he had let her go with her brothers and learn a class she could learn to defend herself.

" I know you mean well dear... but shes young and has never set foot away from stone talon mountains, i can't begin to imagine how frustrated she must feel. No friends to talk too or even a young male to keep her company." Zahn'jin grimaced at the last part of what she said.

" Aw come on honey you know she's well within that age to look for a potential mate or a lover, remember how young we were when we fell in love." Torilynn licks Zahn'jin's throat earning herself a low growl from her husband.

" That was different, its our daughter we are talking about now, and ah am glad no young whelps has been around the house yet to chase mah little girl. Duna and Farai has gotten to know some males and female trolls they might bring here though to see if they get along with Nia."Torilynn lets out a soft chuckle and kissed Zahn'jin gently.

" You are so protective of Nia, but you should loosen up a little, even though you mean well it might become to much for her sooner or if you're worried about young males giving her attention isn't it a good thing they are coming here so you can approve of them? " Sighing Zahn'jin scratched his head and nodded at what his wife said.

" Ah guess you're right." Chuckling he flips his wife beneath him and pulls the cover over blushed at the muffled giggles and soft moans that came from them. She turned around facing the wall and tried covering her ears so she didn't have to listen to her parents excited noises any further.

_° I am so gonna ask my brothers to help me make a door tomorrow...° _She mentally told herself before letting sleep take its right over her again.

**Next morning**

The family rose early in the morning and took up their normal and Nia was keeping the fire going and making something to eat for everyone. Duna and Farai were out chopping wood while Zahn'jin was teaching Ayo how to skin a rabbit that were gonna go in the pot when it was sliced up and finished.

Nia yawned unto her hand, stirring the water with the herbs the rabbit was gonna get cooked with while her mother was peeling up some potatoes and roots. She was unable to look at her mother with a straight face still remembering her parents hot moment before she fell jerked out of her thoughts as she felt a cold hand on her forehead and looked up into her mother's worried face.

" Are you alright sweetie? You seem so hazy today, i hope you're not catching a fever." Nia shook her head and stroke her mothers hand.

" I am fine mom don't worry so much, i won't break if i were to get a small fever i promise." Torilynn did not look convinced about her daughter being alright but dropped the subject as she turned back to her work again.

" If you want to talk about something dear im all ears, i hope you know that." Her mother cursed under her breath slightly as she cut her thumb. Nia took the knife from her mother and wrapped her finger up in a small bandage giving Torilynn the wooden spoon.

" I can do this, you stir the pot." Both switched places and after a little while Ayo and Zahn'jin came in with the remains of the rabbit that they dropped down into the pot.

" Next time don't be so hasty when yah skin a rabbit or yah will ruin the skin which we can use for other things." His dad scolded Ayo slightly but ruffled his sons mowhawk, then he spotted his wife's hand and took it gently into his bigger one, unfolding the bandage and looking at her cut.

" Im fine Zahn'jin its just a small cut." She reached up for a shelf with her other hand and handed him a bottle.

" If you are so worried you can salve it for me alright? "

Nia turned her head away staring at the meat as it was slowly changing color in the hot water, carefully putting in the potatoes and the roots she added a few more herbs in and continued to stir.

After about half an hour their meal was finished and Nia brought out bowls to her brothers who was still working with the wood chopping.

" Thanks sis it smells good." Her brothers took their bowls from her and Nia smiled at them happy to hear they liked what she gave the tray against her chest she walked back to the house and found her brother Ayo sitting at the cooking fire eating his share while her parents had gone back to their room. She could hear they were talking about something but couldn't make out the words to easy. She bend over the pot and took a bowl of the stew for herself and sat down nearby so she could hear better what was going on. Her brother Ayo tutted at her and went out from the house with his bowl to join his brothers for a conversation.

" Ah said no Tori, she's stayin home, ah can't afford to take her along with those guys roaming need her brotha's to be able to focus on this task as well without worrying about her safety." She heard her father say. Her ears perked up in interest and she knew she shouldn't be snooping in but she couldn't stop herself.

_° Those guys? What is this about? ° _Nia strained her ears and heard her mother sigh loudly and it sounded she was tapping on the wall with her fingers.

" Zahn'jin... im not saying take her with you to look for them but please let her go with you to razorhill for my sake." Her mothers begging voice didn't get through to her father.

" No means no Tori, Nia will stay here with yah where she is safe. Yah can be upset with me all yah want but this is for you both."Her father's voice was stern and felt annoyance grows pretty fast in her chest and she was holding her hands at her chest shaking slightly.

" Its not me you should be worried being upset what about your daughter? Isn't Nia's happiness something you should care for too?"

Nia strained her ears further hoping her father would listen to her mother this time.

" Ah care about her happiness Tori but for now ah will stick by my decision to keep her here away from harm, yah have no idea what fierce horde believers or alliance would do if they found her and realizing that she is a half breed." Nia could feel her blood boil in her veins, she was slowly getting angry at her father and what she heard.

_° You keep me locked up here just cause of my half blood? If you had taken me to razorhill safe and sound would you be ashamed to admit i was your child since you can easy tell im half troll and half human? ° _Nia rose up along the wall, her long blond hair fell down like a curtain around her face, tears was threaten to fall from her eyes that she rubbed away and walked into the room where her parents where. Her mother had a shocked look on her face as her daughter stepped into view with an angry look on her face clutching her hands in front of her.

" Are you ashamed of me father? Cause i don't look like a real troll like my brothers? Cause i have more half blood in my veins? Is that why you never let me go anywhere? " Nia asked her father who stiffened when he heard her voice and looked back at his daughter with a look of disbelief written all over his face.

" How can ah ever be ashamed of yah Nia? It doesn't matter to meh if yah are full breed or half breed yah are still my daughter. But because of your blood ah can't take the risk to let you leave the mountains with everything that is going on now." Zahn'jin tried to reach out for his daughter who was now crying openly, but she smacked away his hand glaring angry at him.

" If you knew what could happen when you made us why did you even have to bother making me when you had my brothers! Do you have any idea how much i would give to be a full blood troll or even look like my brothers? Do you know how many times i cursed my blood when i was denied so much my brothers were given? Freedom to walk where i please, making friends and even falling in love! " Stunned her parents listening to their daughter screaming her heart out in their faces.

" I hate this... i hate it so much, year after year watch you and my brothers leave the mountains and come back with lots of things to tell me and mother,things i can only dream of." Clutching her hands around her arms while she was shaking visibly, moving away from her mother who also tried to take her daughter into her arms to calm her down.

" Leave me alone! I hate you both, i wish you never made me! " Turning of the spot she went into her room and buried herself under the blankets parents didn't follow her, most likely in shock still over everything she had yelled at at that moment she didn't care at all. Nia could hear her brothers voices in the room where her parents where but they also didn't enter the room, leaving her alone to calm down. Sniffing into her pillow for a long time Nia cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion. Not noticing her father coming into her room later that evening and tucking her in so she wouldn't freeze. carefully bending down Zahn'jin gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and then walked back out to the others.

**That night**

_° I must have fallen asleep...° _Nia thought as she sat up and stretched her arms, but froze as she heard snoring next to her. All her brothers were sleeping soundly around her wrapped up in their blankets.

_° What the... have i been in the room all day till night? ° _Quietly she rose up and climbed over her brothers without waking them and poking her head into her parents room. Both also soundly asleep, she couldn't make out their faces in the dark but she could hear their breathing.

_° Lucky they all seem to sleep deep tonight.° _

Carefully she tip toed out from their room and looked around in the shelfs and found what she was looking for. Some paper and she reached into the cooking place where she found some charcoal from the fire, she scribbled down something onto the paper with shaking hands and left it near the door were it would be well visible for anyone who would come up in the morning. Glancing back at the shelfs she reached up for the jars that kept dried fruits and nuts in them and picked one down.

_° I guess this would be good to take with me since i have no idea when i will be out of the mountains.° _She picked down a long towel from the wall and tied it around her shoulder and waist. Stuffing some bread, one jar of the fruit and nuts into her hand made backpack. Nia finds an old water pouch she fills with water and puts in the pack as well. Nia took one glance back at the rooms where her family was sleeping and heard her heart beat heavy and slow in her ears, then huffing to herself she then stepped out in the chilly night air.

_° Brrr... much more colder then i thought it would well here goes nothing! ° _She thought and started to hurry down the path from the house not sure how much time she had before her family would wake up since it was still a bit to dark to had walked a small distance before turning around and looking back up at where her house was, shaking her head slightly she turns away and runs off. After running for what seemed like hours Nia sat down on a rock or was it a log, she couldn't tell and she didn't care much about it either.

_° I wonder where i am, if there had been a moon i could maybe have been able to see some paths leading out of the mountains, no use in complaining though.I want to be able to get as far away from here as possible, hopefully my brothers won't be able to track me down to soon.°_

Nia was about to stand up when she heard something, perking her ears up she could make out the sounds of rocks falling down into water, reacting to late the ground beneath her collapsed and she fell into a river with a loud and spitting out water she held onto the tree log that fell down with her into the the water from her eyes she could tell apart shapes of rocks in the dark seeing herself passing them Nia realized she was being carried off by the stream. The current wasn't to strong and the log was floating slowly pass the bigger rocks that were blocking any path up on the grassy ground again.

_° That was a bit of a shock, and very cold! But im off at least, heading where i don't know at least away from my home. °_

Shuddering she climbed up the log holding onto a thick branch and stared down the path the river took time passed the sun was starting to peek up from the back of the mountains slowly and Nia could make out her surroundings a bit more. Loads of tree and bushes she could see or mostly their shapes, her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the light.

_° Im guessing it would be about an hour more before my family starts to wake up. I wonder what their reactions would be when they find out im they won't care though after all i said to them.° _Sighing to herself Nia scratched her head.

" I guess i will have to apologize when i return home again whenever that will be." She says out loud to herself and rests her head on her arm while continuing to glance down the path the river took had almost begun to fall asleep after for what she thought was at least a good half hour. Pinching her arms to stay awake she cursed loudly.

_° Dammit don't fall asleep, its the worst thing i can do here. At least if i remember correctly what Dunah and Farai told me. Hm even when i said i hate them and run off like this i still take their advices to heart and remember them now that they are not at my i went to far when i yelled like that, but i couldn't help myself something just burst and i couldn't stop it until all had been said.°_

Nia almost falls off the log when she hears a loud thunk noise and hears the log scrape against stones. Carefully she puts down a foot into the water and feels around with her foot at the bottom, after making sure there was nothing funny about the bottom she slid down into the water. She looked around as she got up from the water and rubbed her arms to warm herself. For a moment she stopped in the grass and wrenched the water out of her cloths and shook her wet hair so it whipped her cheek with wet noises.

_° I don't really recognize anything here, so i guess that the current took me a fair distance. Well no time to idle i got to get moving.° _She looked up from her cloths as she began to walk away from the river. Touching her side the noticed to her horror that the bag was gone. Nia looked back at the log but saw no trace of her bag wondering how she didn't notice her bag not being there earlier.

_° Great this begins well... hmm...good thing i recall most roots, berries and herbs mom showed me that are edible. Hopefully i can find some life roots or cactus to drink from.° _Her thoughts came to an sudden stop when she spotted something up along a hill in front of her against the dark orange sky.

Nia could make out shape of someone who seemed to be looking her way. And whoever it was seemed fairly tall figuring he was stretching up in his full length and to broad to be female. Nia noticed something gleam from his direction which snapped her out of her thoughts and she started to walk off.

Trying to avoid getting closer to the hill she walks along the shore line but suddenly feels a hand grabbing onto her arm and she spins around. As she faces the one holding onto her a piece of cloth is covering her nose and mouth and a strong hand pressing it against her while another held onto her against her attacker she was kicking at his legs trying to aim for the spot she knew was sensitive for males hitting his shoulders and chest in hope to make him let go of her in annoyance with her struggle. But the stranger didn't flinch and pushed her downwards onto the ground so she couldn't fight him as easy by sitting down on her chest.

Nia was kicking with her legs but failing miserably to land any hits at him with her feet. And her punches was gradually getting weaker and slower.

_° Who is he! Why is he holding me down and why am i starting to feel so dizzy? ° _Nia's vision faded slowly and before she fell asleep she saw the stranger a bit clearer as the sun had begun to shine brighter. Red hair shaped as a mohawk, green scarred skin with strong muscles on his big white tusks with two gold rings on the left tusk, and most of all his sharp golden eyes staring into hers.

_° Shoot im falling asleep...° _Nia's eyes closed and her arms fell limply down into the the stranger felt Nia's body go limp he rolled off her and threw her body carelessly over his shoulder. Grinning as he saw her nice well shaped butt and legs, but noticed something was off when he saw her four toes on each foot.

" What a pretty little thing ah found, ah sure am gonna take mah time fully and throughly with yah." He grinned to himself and headed off with the sleeping female dangling on his shoulder.

"Oi Raijga! What did yah find down there mon? " Another troll appeared where he had been standing before spotting the female.

" A nice little kitty who is sleeping soundly now. Lets head back to our base and introduce her to the others." Grinning wickedly along with his companion Nia is being carried away from the river and from her birth place in stone talon mountains, completely unaware of anything that happened or was being said.


	2. Chapter 2 Capture and travel over seas

Alright very strong Mature warning here kids! nudity, sexual reactions, assault and mature language i should maybe also say or such. you can decide yourself it the last warning was needed in this chapter.

Now enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO

Nia was slowly stirring awake, her eyes couldn't focus on anything since her vision was still a blur. But her nose was picking up on a damp smell of old cloth and lifted her head up and tried to look at anything in front of her but the forced action made her head spin and she moaned in annoyance.

_° Ahh what happened to me? I recall seeing a red haired mess and green skin before passing out, what was the odd smell anyway from the cloth he was using on me? ° _Nia tried moving her arms but felt something restraining them, glancing up she noticed her hands chained up against the cold wall.

_° What the, why am i chained up? Oh dear Loa! ° _Nia had looked down and now noticed her clothes had been removed, she squeezed her legs together and tried covering her breasts with her knees. She tried calling out for her father and brothers but all she managed to get out was another moan while she tried to wiggle her wrists out of the shackles.

_° Damn it... i don't know what's going on but i have no intention of staying here butt naked.° _Nia growled as she forcefully tried to pull the shackles free out of the hooks on the wall. She bit her lip to the point she was drawing blood but didn't care about the throbbing she felt from it and focused on her task.

_° Grrgh... why am i so weak, im sure my brothers could get out of this with ease.° _She thought. But suddenly she stopped struggling when she heard a door click somewhere in the room and light went straight into her eyes.

" Ahh."

She squinted her eyes trying to avoid letting the light blind her. When Nia's eyes had adjusted to the light she could see someone at the door, shadows was covering most of the face and chest of the stranger but she recognized the red mohawk and those gleaming gold rings on the left tusk.

_° Its him! Did he do this to me and what for! ° _Nia pushed her legs tighter towards her chest and tried covering her chest from the males view. Gritting her teeth at him with ears lowered.

" Yah be awake now little girl? " The stranger asked with a deep voice, but Nia had no idea what he was saying. When the male didn't get a response he went into her cell and brought a torch with him, hooking it into a wall chain nearby her. Grinning down at her futile attempts to cover herself he went back out the room but returned just as fast with a bowl in his right hand, he reached out for the torch with some straws of some plant Nia didn't recognize and watched it burn. When most of the bowls content has burned slightly the male blowed out the fire from it and watched the smoke rise from it inhaling the scent with a pleased chuckle. Then he headed back to Nia's side and put down the bowl near her and reached out for her face cupping it into his big hand.

" What a pretty girl yah are, ah am glad ah found yah there at the river. Ah got plenty of time and interest to get to know yah better kitten." Nia tried to pull her face out of his grasp but he had a strong hold on her jaw. Nia looked away from his face towards the wall not wanting to look at him , feeling very exposed and defenseless under his gaze. The male was getting annoyed about the lack of responses or reactions and spoke to her again but all he got was a confused look and a shake of her head.

" Alright if yah can't speak or understand proper troll language ah try orcish then, what is yah name girl? " Hesitating about answering him she bit her lip and looked away Raijga's patience with her was running thin so he reached out behind her knees and snuck two fingers around one of her hardened nipples pinching it to get her attention back on him. Nia hissed in pain and gave Raijga an angry glare between clenched teeth and her hands were still struggling against the chains, the cold metal was biting into her skin and blood had already started to dry onto the edges at her wrists.

" Nia.." Was all she replied with. Raijga grunted satisfied with her reply, he let go of her nipple and rose to his feet leaving yet again for the door but before closing it he turned back to Nia with a grin on his face.

" Ah will be back in a moment so why don't yah try and get into the mood while ah am gone." Raijga laughs and closes the door and Nia hears his foot steps disappear in the corridor.

_° Get in the mood? What was he talking about ... what are those herbs anyway ? They smell very odd and im starting to feel funny...° _She tried focusing on what she thought was the door but all she could see was a mix of colors, and a fuzzy feeling was starting to spread out in her entire body. Nia cursed slightly as her breathing was getting heavier and her body was growing hotter by the seconds.

_° What is this feeling? ° _Nia resisted the urge to lick her lips and resumed her fruitless tries to get as a shiver was running through her body she stopped and closed her eyes as a blush spread over her cheeks. Her legs were shaking slightly as the pleasant feeling was going through them and her toes curled her daze she didn't notice that Raijga had returned to the cell looking at her from the door opening with at least thee other male trolls accompanying him.

" That be the the kitten yah mentioned earlier Raijga? She doesn't look like ah proper troll female, ah mean look at her feet and hands! Four fingers and four toes on each foot and hand." One male pointed out with a skeptic tone in his voice, and the other two slapped him on the head to make him be quiet. The male cowered under Raijga's glare when he felt it on him and lowered his ears trying to show submission to his leader.

" Does it matter that much to yah then leave,me and the otha two can have a this nice fuck for our selfs." Raijga growled at his underling and headed over to Nia again with the other two males followed behind him closely and the last male hesitated for a few moments before joining them. Raijga kneeled in front of Nia pulling her head up by the hair facing him.

" Yah are a half troll kitten but ah am curious... what is your other half? " His ears were raised as he waited for the drugged female to answer him. Nia tried to look at him but her eyes wandered all over the place unable to focus on anything.

" Human..." She mumbled in reply while closing her eyes to avoid the sharp golden eyes that seemed to try blind her when they gazed into her eyes. The troll who hesitated earlier bared his teeth and spat at her foot.

" Spawn of a human whore or dog eh? No wonder yah miss tusks with human blood in yah! Those pink skins look more like pigs ,they have nothing on a tall proud pure blood troll male or female! " The rest of Raijgas underlings agreed with growling voices.

" Enough of tha chat mon, lets get busy. " Raijga raised his voice effectively silencing the others. He held high respect from his underlings, being a strong scarred male with a few decades on his neck he knew how to handle younger males.

Never letting go of the drugged females hair he watched the other males getting closer touching the young defenseless female.

One of the more daring males let his hands cup Nia's breasts and twiddle her nipples between his fingers, earning himself a sound from her that was something between a squeak and a moan. The male who spat earlier at her had also joined in, grabbing her tiny arm into his hand squeezing it hard till bruises was covering it.

_° Ahhh... what's going on, who are those people? ° _Nia felt no pain from the squeeze but it was enough to make her focus a tiny bit at what was going on around her. She looked up and tried to make out the faces of the ones in the cell with she felt something poking her lips and going into her mouth, straining her eyes she sees its one of the males shoving his dick into her mouth. With a horrified groan she bites down on him, hearing a huge roar of pain and feels blood in her mouth. But a sudden motion her eyes wasn't able to fully register she let go and faced away from the male she bit.

" That little wench! She bite meh! How am ah supposed to use this now when it hurts like this and bleed! " He was on his knees covering his wounded dick trying to calm the pain by breathing in more of the smoke that was in the room. And after a few moments when he seemed to have calmed down and went for the door with plenty of foul curses leaving his mouth as he went out of view and returned again with a knife in his left hand.

" Don't do anythin stupid mon, It be yah own fault for not waiting till she was fully drugged." Raijga frowned at the male with the dagger.

" Ah am just gonna se how fast a half breed wench can regenerate, being part troll she must have some but how much? Maybe worth knowing in the future if we find more half breeds we could torture Rajiga mon? " The male waited for his leaders approval keeping his dark onyx eyes fixed on the moaning female who was still being assaulted by the other two males. Raijga thought the males suggestion through and nodded.

" Okay Tatsui, go ahead but don't hit any main blood veins on her, ah like mah women moaning and warm when ah pleasure them." The male Tatsui grinned wickedly as he went over to the female. He stabbed her three times , in both her ankles leaving deep gashes after the knife, then he stabbed a final time at her knee turning the knife slightly in the bleeding wound.

" Yah like this wench? Shall ah maybe cut here too? " The knife ran flat side over her left breast over her nipple. And between the area of her breast and shoulder he carved a wound that resembled a V into the soft blue skin. He didn't stop there though, another V mark was carved into her right cheek and arm before Raijga told the male enough.

A moan escaped Nia's lips and she moved her head that was till being held up by the hair that Raijga held other males including the boss were getting excited from hearing the female's moans and watching her body squirm under their touches. They were rubbing their boners slowly while licking Nia's body, scratching her skin up with their tusks leaving marks that bleed but Nia still felt no pain, just pleasure she never experienced before.

" Ah want in on the fun now."

Raijga leant in to the females face and claimed her plump lips for himself, forcing her mouth open with his strong fingers he kept her mouth open while exploring her mouth, running his long tongue over hers. Nia didn't resist him but moaned loudly into his mouth, her body trembling for the continues advances from the males when their tongues ran over her wounds licking up her blood. Raijga left her mouth after a short while and a string of saliva was going between their lips as he backed off.

" A shame yah a drugged kitten, ah think yah could be a good kisser if yah were awake and more willing." Chuckling darkly to himself he took one of her well shaped breasts into his hand he suckled on the other free nipple, hearing Nia squeals and moans got him even more excited.

_° Nhhh... it feels good...°_ Nia thought as she looked at Raijga eating away at her breasts through half closed eyes, she watched his hand move down towards her legs moving them apart slowly offering no resistance. He could feel the shivers go through her legs and her body when he held her right leg into his hand.

" Hehe enjoy yahself kitten we will have more fun soon don't yah worry about that."

Grinning widely he moves down with his face between her legs with one hand still massaging one of her breasts and nipple, his tongue touched her clitoris and his lips folded around it as he suckled at it. Nia felt her blush growing hotter and her body responded eagerly to Raijga's touches, tears had also started to fall down her cheeks. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a voice screaming that this was very wrong and disturbing and that Nia should fight them. But her body was not listening, instead it grew more desperate with a need for the attention and she couldn't stop herself from bending her body back and moan.

" Lets see if yah will squeal louder for meh now kitten." He mumbles from down at her legs and pulls away his face heading back to her face and kisses Nia again while he was starting to press a finger at her entrance with a large finger. Nia's eyes opened wide and she started to yell into Raijgas mouth, no moans of pleasure this time but yelps of pain. She tore her face away from him and her body was jerking, her legs were squeezing Raijgas hand trying to stop the intruding feeling and pain that she felt between her legs.

" Oww... stop please, it hurts! " Nia managed to say and looked at him with eyes that was red from all the tears she had shed.

Shocked over the reaction Raijga stopped his advances looking at Nia's face which was also wrinkled in pain. It clicked quite fast for him what was going on though as he threw his head back with roaring laughter causing the other males to stop their attention on the female.

" She's a virgin! No male has been here before, we got ourself quite a catch here my boys! " Raijaga grinned very pleased with his discovery and ordered the other males off were some loud protests from the younger males but as he raised his voice and started to growl at them, the males back off not wanting to suffer his wrath.

" Ah know yah want a good fuck boys but use yah damn heads for once! She be a half breed female and not just that a virgin to. Think about the gold we can make for her on the black markets, ah am sure either black water raiders or orcs from black rock mountains are willing to buy her for either pleasure or ritual purposes." Tatsui and the other males slowly grasped what he meant and agreed with their leader to sell her on the market.

" Now that its settled, let's leave her alone boys."

Raijga picks up the bowl with the herbs and heads out of the room with the males following him, the one called Tatsui though went back to Nia and gave her a slap before hurrying after his boss again.

" Lucky wench..." She heard him say as the door closed and the lock made a clicking didn't respond to the insult but instead she began to fall asleep from exhaustion.

_° Help me... mom, dad...° _One last tear slipped down her face and her mind went blank.

**NEXT DAY AROUND NOON**

Nia awoke with a jerk as she felt her body bounce up and felt her skin touch cold metal ground. Trying to sit up she support herself by using one arm she yelped as she felt a shock of pain running up from the arm she was she withdrew the arm and looked at it. There was huge bruises all over her arm in dark purple color, she could move the arm but it hurt a lot but she at least confirmed the bone wasn't broken.

A blanket was covering up her body and as she lifted it up she saw she was still naked and covered by cuts and bloody wounds, she also felt a strong throbbing coming from her ankles and her knee, Nia moved the blanket away so she could look at eyes widened in shock as she saw the deep open gashes on her ankles and knee.

" Owie... " Nia reaches a hand out and touches the edges of the wound, it was healing but very slowly, faster then a human would but slower then a full blood trolls wound would Nia looks around for water or anything to clean her wounds with but nothing could be found except the blanket, so she tried using saliva instead.

While rubbing her wounds with a wet finger she looks around trying to identify where she was, Nia could see what looked like iron bars and a cover that let the sun shine through so she could see in somewhat orange brown light. She turned her head and looked behind her, the back was also covered up, Nia reached out a hand and tried to move the cover. But met resistance from what she figured was ropes that tied the cover around the cage to prevent her either from looking out or strangers looking into the cage. Frustrated Nia smacks the cover and tried to pull at one of the bars hoping she might have enough arm power to wiggle one loose.

" Ah see yah are awake kitten." Nia felt the hair on her neck stand straight up as she heard the very familiar voice of her tormentor, she didn't know his name but that voice she would recognize her head to the left side of the cage she saw the familiar red mohawk and the golden eyes looking back at her.

" No point tryin to break those bars yah know, they be to well done and won't move that easy, especially not by someone as weak as yah are." Rajiga chuckles and moves the cover up further letting some sunshine into the cage so Nia had to cover her eyes to not let the sun blind her.

" What a nice way of sayin yah are happy to see meh. Did yah enjoy all that attention so much last night so yah want meh to come in and give yah some more?" He laughs wickedly. Nia who didn't fully understand what he was talking about looked way and then down at herself seeing her chest and legs well exposed. Squeaking in embarrassment, Nia pulled the blanket up and folded it around her body glaring at Raijga with her good hand clutching the blanket tight around her shoulders.

" Awww... no more show for old Raijga? " He laughs again and Nia blushes furiously in response.

" Leave me alone, i don't want to see you." Nia turned her face away from Raijga and managed to move away from the side of the cage where he was speaking to her male pretended to look hurt by Nia's chilly reply to him.

" Aw don't be like that kitten! Ah am sure we could have gotten along better if yah hadn't been savin yahself, ah think a half breed shouldn't be picky with what wants to share her bed. Since even the horde seems disgusted by some half breeds,especially by those who has alliance member blood in them." Nia felt disgusted by how Raijga was speaking to her and hugged her body tightly trying to ignore him. But his word were biting into her mind and though she told herself over and over not to believe the older troll she couldn't help wondering if his words maybe held some truth.

Nia had never met any member of the horde before, she and her mother had an unlucky encounter with an alliance group one and it nearly had cost her mother's life when she was protecting Nia seventeen years ago. She wondered if the horde would have acted the same if they had found their home.

" What yah believe there will be a male waitin for especially yah kitten? Ah doubt it, if a male does come around he will only be wantin one thing and thats to pop yah cherry. Ravaging yah tiny body till he had enough then leave yah naked, dirty and trembling in yah sleep. Ah also doubt he would care if yah ended up carrying his whelps, giving birth to more half breeds, or if yah breed with a pure troll maybe your off spring will be more lucky and be accepted by the horde! "

Nia felt tears threatening to spill but forced them back, she was not gonna allow Raijga to have fun bullying her by showing him her weakness. She raised her head and glared at him with a straight face and a spoke to him with a flat unemotional voice.

" You may be right, there might not be a male who is waiting for me but i don't intend to be sleeping with just anyone to get pregnant and give birth to a strangers children. I rather return to my home and spend the rest of my life in solitude and die like that then spending a moment longer with you." It took a lot of willpower for her voice to not crack and keeping her emotions in check. Nia was secretly hoping all those years she would find someone, but Raijga's verbal assault made her doubt the assuring words from her mother and her inner no matter what she was not gonna let him spot the cracks he made on her soul and heart even if it killed her after the humiliation he and the other males caused her.

" Ah see... are yah trying to be strong and build up walls around yah kitten? Believe meh yah are gonna need that when we arrive at the auction especially if those orcs will buy yah. Yah are gonna need all yah will power and a strong soul to handle what they will do to yah. And ah am sure it will be nothing like what we had in mind for yah. Yah will most likely never see yah home again so don't look back at yah past, face reality and yah future which will most likely be as a concubine for a huge orc or a sacrifice." Raijga's voice did change for a brief moment, he sounded disgusted when he spoke of those orcs and he looked away from Nia for a moment before glancing back.

" Maybe... if yah be good at house hold stuff, maybe yah will be lucky and an orc might make yah his mate. Ah believe that might be the closest thing to a safe life yah are gonna se from now on kitten. So heed my advice, try and act submissive and willing towards them even if yah don't fancy them at all. If yah act to strong and show to much will power they are gonna have have fun breaking you down till yah be seen as nothing but cattle and treated as a such."

Stunned Nia looked at Raijga, just a moment ago he had been tormenting and twisting her hopes and now he was giving her friendly advice on how to please a possible future mate, a very brutal and wicked mate by the sounds of it. Grunting at Nia's lack of response Raijga turned to the side and seemed to dig for something in the bag he had on his wait and pulled out another blanket, tossing it into the cage.

" Stay warm for now kitten and eat when we give yah food. We need yah strong and healthy for the auction so someone will buy yah. " With that said he pulled down the cover and tightened the ropes on the outside, and Nia could hear his foot steps fade as he seemed to go ahead of the wagon that carried her.

_° Im glad he left... it was scary the way he spoke of those things. Like he could see into the deepest corners of my heart what i wish and hope for... maybe im not the only female they have been doing this too. So that could be why he knew what to say to maybe shake me up and loose hope? So i maybe would give up any ideas of escaping... ° _Nia thought as she picked up the blanket looking at it. She could smell Raijga's scent on it and tossed it aside not wanting it near her as she recalled the memories from the night with him. She sniffed and dried her nose with the end of her blanket before pulling her legs up to her chest and holding them while leaning back to the iron bars.

_° Is this what you were afraid i could encounter father, mother? Im sorry... im so sorry i was childish and selfish. If i ever see you again, i will promise you to never behave like that again and never run away like an idiot again.° _This time Nia didn't even try to stop her tears from falling as she muffled her sobbing into the blanket.

Hours went by without Nia really noticing as she thought back to her home and her family. But a sudden stop of the carriage disrupted her thoughts and she perked up her ears trying to make out what was going on at the other side of the cover. Nia could hear voices of the amani trolls around the cage which made her worried, crawling into a corner she sat down and pulled her legs back up and holding onto the blanket. Wanting to be out of reach from the males if they had intentions of coming into the cage again to her.

This time she doubted they had those weird herbs on them, but got ready to somewhat defend herself if needed the cage moved and Nia yelped as the cage tilted and her feet was holding onto the bars to steady herself while gritting her teeth in pain as her wounds ached.

" Mon be careful, it be precious cargo we are carryin in there! If ah find new scratches on it ah will cut off on yah payment for taking us across this ocean! "

" Alright alright im sorry honored customer, be patient as i make sure that those thick skulled underlings of mine carries the cage properly." Nia heard quick foot steps near the cage and a someone talking near the cage in a language she didn't understand, she could at least make out that the voice was female. And after a moment the cage straightened up and she could sit down in her corner again, straining her ears she heard more foot steps walking on what sounded like wood and soon the cage was put down with a loud metallic thunk noise.

" You can inspect your cargo all you like now dear customer, and if no damage has been applied to it id like to see those five hundred gold pieces we were talking about." Nia could hear a growl that she guessed came from Raijga.

" Little elfsie ah think yah be havin yah head in the clouds, we said three hundred and fifty gold coins." The female voice sighed and walked closer to the cage.

" Will you be staying in the harbor you paid to go for dear customer? "

" Ah don't see why that be any of yah business elfsie, but yah we will be stayin for the night there." Nia heard the female chuckle in an odd way.

" How about if i pull off those fifty golds if you spend the night with me in the inn, been awhile since i had any company and im starting to get the itch again." Raijga laughed out loud before responding.

" Yah got a deal woman, don't complain about what ah like to do though when yah come to meh in mah room."

Both of Raijga and the unknown female's voices faded as they seemed to walk away from the cage, not even by straining her ears further could Nia tell what they were talking about.

_° The itch? What was that all about? ° _ Nia thought and huffed. Suddenly she picked up on some new sounds she didn't hear earlier due to all the activity that was going on around the cage.

_° Birds? I wonder what kind of birds, they don't sound like those at the mountains. And that water sound... didn't Raijga mention ocean? ... I would have been trilled to see the ocean if it had been with my family but now it does not matter to me.°_

She listened as the water was hitting against what she figured now was a boat and heard the female barked what sounded like commanding sentences to someone, a rustle of cloth could be heard and the waves sounded slightly different. She guessed the boat was moving and to what place she didn't know. All she had heard from Raijga was an auction and that she was gonna be sold there, also that orcs might be very willing to buy her.

_° Orcs huh... i don't remember if dad told me anything about them, i wonder what they look like.° _Nia tried to settle down on her side and sleep, though she a slight feeling of nausea the entire time she had her eyes closed. So after a moment she sat right back up again and had her head leaning against her knees, breathing heavy as her body trembled slightly. This new feeling Nia was experiencing continued for at least eight hours, and later during the same night she heard foot steps coming close to the cage again.

" Yah okay in there? We will be docking in another ten minutes. Ah am glad we found this woman's ship, she be a fast sailor and cut down the journey by a day for us." When hearing no response from Nia, he walked off again maybe thinking she was asleep. But then some light appeared at the cover and it got folded up slightly so Raijga could look inside. He frowned as he saw the females sweaty looking face and pale face color.

" Yah be green in yah face kitten, first time yah are at sea? Ah know how yah feel all to well, most people get sea sick so easy. Here eat this, even though it might make yah feel worse for a bit it will help calm yah nausea down." He tossed in some bread and folded the cover down again. Nia watched the light vanish from her sight and turned her gaze to the bread. Just the thought of putting it into her mouth made her feel even more ill but she picked it up.

_° Guess i'll try eating it, what's the worst that could happen? Maybe i'll throw up but thats about it, maybe they open the cage to see what's going on and i can maybe try and escape? But how shall i do that then... i have no idea where i am let alone where to run too if i do get away.° _Grunting she sank her teeth into the bread and as Raijga said the nausea was tickling her throat but Nia kept eating and swallowing each time she felt a burning feeling coming up her throat.

_" Ewww..." _ She swallowed the last piece and held her head in her hands breathing hard and after what seemed an eternity she finally fell asleep.

**MUCH LATER NEXT DAY**

A loud thunk noise startled Nia out of her sleep and she sat up rather quick which made her head spin. Moaning she pulled the blanket back around her body and tried to focus her eyes. Not that there were much to see but the old cover around the cage but she could hear a lot more voices then usual. Gruff and loud voices joined with the familiar amani trolls voices, to her surprise she heard some speak common as well.

_° Alliance members? What's going on out there, are we at that auction place Raijga spoke of? ° _She could hear the older troll nearby having what sounded like a heated discussion with someone in rough trollish. Nia clenched the iron bar and her ears twitched in annoyance, she had never been good at rough troll language so she didn't understand what was going on

But suddenly Nia felt a sharp pain shot up in her bruised arm and she whip her head around to see what caused it. It was one of the amani, not Raijga but the other one she faintly recalled hearing his name, she also remembered what he did when she was drugged. Nia glared at him, and Tatsui responded by squeezing her arm again a lot harder then the first time making Nia hiss in pain.

" Don't give me that cheeky look again wench or ah will break yah arm this time, ah held back back then only cause Raijga were there, if he hadn't been there yah wouldn't have gotten away with just a few cuts." Nia Shivered as Tatsui pulled her closer to the bars so she could feel his hot breath on her skin. They were both in eye level with each other, Tatsui had reached his hand up to her lips tracing them softly while looking her in the eyes. Even though he had been very angry with the female for the last few days for the incident in the dungeon, he still lusted for her. Nia watched his gaze wander from her face down to her bosom and continued further down his hand reaching out for her cover.

But Nia slapped his hand the second it touched the blanket and retreated her legs away from him. This angered Tatsui greatly, no female had resisted him before in the way this one was. Sure they usually were to drugged to do anything or they wanted him so bad he didn't have to work for one was different, scared caramel eyes were watching him carefully and didn't let him get a good view of her body opened his mouth to speak but got cut off when he heard his boss calling for him further away. Growling he let go of the female's arm and resealed the cover with the ropes and Nia let out the breath she had been holding in as she heard the sound of his foot steps vanish.

_° They scare me those two... I cannot tell what they are thinking or anything. I feel as helpless as a little child when they come to the cage and look at me with those eyes. ° _She shook her head and rubbed her injured arm.

" Alright lets take this cargo into the tents now lads, there is still loads to unload from the wagons! " A male voice said in orcish and the cage began to wobble as they were lifting it up and carried it away from where ever she was. And not to long they put the cage down, the little light that she had coming into the cage from the sun had now also left her as well as the voices she heard. Though later on Raijga had returned for a brief moment to the cage. He unlocked the door with they key and reached for Nia's good arm pulling her close to him, frightened Nia struggled and tried to get away from him. But she stopped as soon as she heard two click noises and turned her attention down to her hands. Raijga had put shackles on her wrists, why was beyond her since she couldn't break out of the cage. As if hearing Nia's unspoken question Raijga answered her.

" Its ah safety thing we use on humanoid auction wares kittens, bear with it tonight and tomorrow. Yah auction won't be started till late tonight and they will be wantin to inspect yah. So ah am limiting yah chances to strike at mah customer's. Tatsui will be keepin an eye on yah cage till tonight to so don't think of trying to get out of there or do anything stupid." With that said Raijga locked the cage door again and folded down the cover and disappeared out of the tent leaving Nia sitting alone in the dark.

_° Inspect me? Wait... are they gonna drug me again and do similar things to that night! Oh dear loa i have to get out of here but how? I can't even budge those bars with my hands or even by pressing my body against them.° _Thoughtful Nia looked down at the shackles and then at the chain between them and back at the bars. She crawled back to the bars and stuck out her arms between the same gap between the bars, hooking the chain onto one of them and started to pull backwards and pushed against the end of the bar with her feet even though it hurt. A tiny screeching noise could be heard after awhile when she had been pulling with everything she had. Feeling encouraged that her work was slowly paying of she shifted the legs into a more comfortable position and was about to start pulling the chain again when she felt something wet against the metal floor.

Curious Nia lowered her arms and reached down touching the wet area with her fingers and bringing them to her mouth, carefully she licked the tips of her fingers and felt the taste of iron in her mouth. She realized that it was blood and as she traced her fingers along her legs she confirmed from which wounds they had come from. Her ankle wounds had reopened and bleed. How much she didn't know but she felt fine so it couldn't have been a huge amount.

" What are yah doing." Nia felt a slap go across her cheek and she flew backwards into the cold bars hitting her head and for a moment she saw nothing but black. Rubbing her cheek Nia opened her eyes again and met the glare of Raijga's underling Tatsui. Nia stared right back with defiance written all over her face while calming the ache on her cheek.

" Do that again wench and yah will be in more trouble, ah dare yah." With one strong and swift yank Tatsui pulled back the iron bar onto its original place and Nia's hard work was undone. Frustrated she lashed out at him but the male avoided her punch with ease and grabbed hold of her good arm in the process pulling her up to where he was, his onyx eyes glaring into caramel ones. And before Nia could react Tatsui had covered her lips with his own, one hand held her shackled wrists together and prevented her from fighting him. While his free hand went to the blanket pulling it down revealing her breasts to him, squeaking into Tatsui's mouth Nia tried backing away but failed too when she got distracted by his hand squeezing her breast.

Her mind went frantic and as she felt Tatsui slip his tongue into her mouth, Nia tried repeating the same action she had done in the dungeon and bit down on Tatsui's tongue. She didn't get the chance to bite for long or very hard till she felt a strong hand wrap around her neck squeezing it till her mouth opened up again releasing him.

" Don't think ah will let yah hurt meh again like that wench. Ah could crush that tiny little neck of yours in one twist. So behave and yah might be livin longer." Tatsui listened as he heard Nia gasp for air and struggle to get her hands free.

_° I can't breath! It hurts, my throat is burning! ° _Nia's vision started to fade.


	3. Chapter 3 Kato

Okay mature content again, there will be abit of sex so minors shoo shoo, you have been warned.

CHAPTER THREE: Kato

A door opened in the room letting in the sun into the darkness and someone quietly slipped in leaving enough of a gap in the door so she could see what she was doing. Scanning the room she found her target sleeping in his bed and with a grin on her face she snuck closer pulling a pair of scissors out of a pocket in her pants.

° Got you now.° She thought as her sharp teeth showed in a small smile and bent over the sleeping figure with the scissor just as she was about to use it the sleeping figure rolled out of bed on the other side, stretching and letting out a loud yawn.

" Mom... stop trying to cut my hair when im asleep." He stretches up fully towering above his mother to avoid letting her getting close to his wild black mane.

" You need a hair cut and i will keep trying till you look somewhat good son, a ragged mess like that won't attract a good female to you Kato." With a cheeky grin his mother bounced up on the bed and nearly gets to cut a hair strand off when her son backs off from the bed.

" I got enough females following me around in Ogrimmar as it is, i don't need anymore of them." Kato replied a little annoyed over how he had been woken up. Though he smiled warmly at his mother as she climbed down from the bed and gave her son an affectionate hug before heading to the door, she looks back at him.

" Okay i won't cut it, keep that wild mess like the strutty dog you are!. " She grins and leaves her son alone to get dressed.

" There is nothing wrong with my hair, i like it this way and i haven't heard complaints from anyone but you." He calls to his mother.

" Pffft! Those little hyenas are not good enough for you Kato, all they want is that body of yours for loads of jungle loving as your father put it to me. I Would prefer if you for once tried to look at the more sensible kind of girls. Sure those troll girls i see you walk around with sometimes are most likely something to keep you busy a night or two, but wouldn't it be better to wake up with one female at your side every morning who you actually share a bond with? Who makes you feel complete after a night with her and not empty? "

Kato listened to his mother with a small smile playing on his lips over his bend tusks, he had stripped out of the shirt he slept in and pulled on his black leather pants slowly buttoned them. Then picked up a clean shirt and pulled it over his head growling as one of his ears got caught but got it loose after a small tug on the soft fabric.

" Yeah yeah i know mother, but please stop trying to cut my hair in the mornings now, i am not a whelp anymore you know. I will be turning twenty eight next year." He walked into the kitchen where his mother was and leaned up against the wall watching her move around and fixing with their breakfast.

The years had gone past and been fair on Odess. She had been raising Kato alone from birth till he was old enough to take care of himself. And during his growth she taught him the way of the rouges, Kato enjoyed his profession and sparring matches with his he had been less fond of the reading and writing lessons which he had often tried to skip by sneaking outside to only being caught in the act by Odess.

" At least try and sneak out the way a proper rouge does son." She would growl at him and drag Kato back inside by the chuckled at the memories when he got an earful from his mother and his actions as a young whelp.

Kato had also made a good friend in an orc named Gatura when he was younger too, the little orc boy had been bullying Kato about his scarf which led to a punching and biting fight, rolling around on the ground kicking up dust till their mothers pulled them apart.

Both had bloody noses and bruises and were made to apologize to each other for fighting. Though it also was the beginning of their friendship, since after that day Gatura and Kato would meet up and spar fight with each other and train as rouges under Odess and some other masters in Ogrimmar.

And both of them were still the best of friends, relying on each other having a laugh in the bar glancing at females when they did not have a job together or on their had an easy time getting girls of most of the races and spent a night with most of them in the inn not wanting to bring them to his house, Gatura were more lucky with the orc females and even tauren females who enjoyed his big muscles. Sure Kato liked well built women too but he couldn't bring himself to get into bed with a tauren female and undead women was just a horrifying thought, he preferred the slender troll females, tiny blood elfs and the plump orc women.

Kato was pulled out of his day dreaming when his mother put down a plate for him on the table and heading back washing the frying pan off with some cloth.

" Eat up! I only get to spoil you for five days and im gonna make the most of it! " Odess grins over her shoulder at her son who sat down on one of the chairs and began eating his share. Odess put away the frying pan after a few moments and headed over to the table behind her felt a pair of arms sneak around his neck and his mother was hugging him affectionate and put her cheek against his.

" No matter how old you are, you will always be my baby boy Kato." Kato smiled softly and was about to answer when he heard a snip sound and he moved off the chair with a small curse leaving his lips and took her chair switching the plates around.

" Damn it mom..." He growled lightly and touched his wild mane where she cut off some.

" Tut tut, letting your guard down." Odess smiles and throws the hair strand into the fire and wrinkles her nose at the smell but shrugs her shoulders and sits down with her son at the table leaving the scissor this time at the stove so he can relax. And puts one of her soft green hands over his teal colored hand.

" I know you got a lot of fun with those girls but its no good to just go for the types that shakes their asses at every male they fun also only last for awhile and not forever." Kato smiles at his mother in a teasing way.

" Like you and my father you mean? " he bit off the end of a sausage chewing it while waiting for his mothers reaches her hand out tugging one of his ears like she did when he misbehaved as a whelp.

" Don't talk to me like that son." She replies with a grin on her face.

" I just want you to find a nice gril who only wants to be with you and not half of Ogrimmar too at the same time. Having a good sense of what's important in life, good at cooking, cleaning and who can teach your whelps to read and write. Not walking about shaking her butt at everyone that looks like a good nights fuck. Kato laughs out loud before devouring the last of the sausage and flashing his sharp teeth at his mother in a grin.

" Like you used to do before meeting him right? " Odess laughs with Kato and tugs his ear a bit harder.

" You know what im getting at son, we have had this conversations many times are in a good age right now, young, attractive and a strong male. Most females wants those qualities in a male but i don't think a female who only thinks about that will keep you happy. I want you to find a good girl who you can make your mate and finally give me some grand children son! I would be happy with three or four young whelps visiting me and i could bake for them and watch them when you and this female are off doing other things." Odess had a dreamy look on her face while her son chuckled and finished his breakfast.

Odess used to be a fierce rouge when she was active, as deadly as she was beautiful. she had often taken on assassin missions and it had not been a big deal for her. During one of her missions to aid a raid she had also spotted a young troll hunter who seemed keen on her. Accidentally stroking her round butt and licking his lips whenever she was glancing at him. And she had a weakness for troll males and they way they were. Once the raid had been finished the troll had continued his advances and flirts on Odess and it led to a wild and passionate night in an inn at booty bay. And in the morning the blonde haired male was gone, she had not thought much more of it and left booty bay the same day.

But later on she got worried when her period stopped coming, Odess realize she had gotten pregnant with her one night stand. Though she decided to keep the child and nine months later she gave birth to twins. One weak and small child had been born first and the the second one was taller and stronger, the first child didn't live past two hours and died in his mothers arms. Kato had been told of his brothers misfortune at their birth and knew his mother was deeply sad about it still after all those years, so he did try to be as much of a good son as he could for her sake.

" Yes yes mom you will eventually get those whelps, but till then you got me." He grinned and touched her shoulder before rising up and heading back to his room. He pulled away the curtains and let the sun in fully breathing in the nice morning air with a pleased sigh.

° Gotta get going soon, Gat is probably waiting for me already.° Kato thought as he left the window and turned to the chair where the rest of his clothes were.

" I will be going to Ogrimmar for a while mom, i should be back in a few hours so don't worry! " He called as he picked up his black leather vest and pulled it on,strapping his belts around his chest with the daggers on it. And most important of all his blood red scarf, he picked it up and snaked it carefully around his neck and avoided to getting it caught on his tusks. His mother had given him it years ago when he had finished his rouge training. He always had it on him and liked the fact it worked good as a hood when he needed to cover his face during missions.

Kato recalled people teasing him for having it, Gatura being one of them and that had ended in quite intense fist or weapon fights, two things he wouldn't tolerate was making fun of him being a half breed of an orc and a troll and his scarf. Frowning at some of the memories of insults he tied the scarf and then headed out from his room and hugged Odess locking her arms along her sides this time.

" Anything you need while i go there? " Odess smiles and shakes her head. And with that Kato heads off on the path to Ogrimmar. It was at least half an hours walking distance but he didn't mind that, it was a nice morning and he had time to actually wake up a bit more before meeting up with his friend Gatura at the gates as they planned two nights earlier after they had returned home from a mission and Kato had gone home to Odess.

° A mate huh... well when she comes along we'll see. Sometimes i would like to meet her soon so mother wouldn't bug me so much about this but on the other hand wouldn't that be like just grabbing the first best thing that comes along? Then i could have grabbed any of those girl swarming around me at anytime. Though then she would complain about those others things she mentioned. Ahhh...women are complicated, related or not.° He thought as he scratched the back of his head.

As Kato neared the gates of Ogrimmar he spotted a well built orc male waving at him and he recognized him as his friend Gatura. They met up half way with each other grabbing each others first into a manly grab and squeezing each others hands tightly.

" You look well friend, has your mother showered you with enough love for a day now so you could finally show up? " The orc grinned and shook one of his purple braids out of his face. Kato grinned back showing of his white pointy teeth and patted his friend on his shoulder.

" You know how she is Gatura, she made me food in the morning so i had to be polite and stay for some." Both of them let go of each others hands and started to walk beyond the gates together. Kato began telling his friend about his mother sneaking into his room and trying to cut his hair while he was sleeping. Gatura was laughing.

" Good to hear Odess is still in good health to chase you around for that old friend. I must say for an orc in her age she is still a looker with those thighs and that long black hair of hers." Gatura chuckles when Kato punched his shoulder lightly in a friendly manner.

" Don't go smooching my mother Gatura that would be odd. Very odd to be honest." Kato said and earned himself a laugh from the orc. And after about fifteen minutes of walk they reach the cleft of shadows. Briefly Kato notices something or someone hiding nearby the tree that stands just before the entrance to the rouges and warlocks training grounds. Thinking he had just seen someone passing by he shook it off but the feeling of having a pair of eyes on him made him stay alert.

" What's the matter Kato? " Gatura asked in a whispering voice not looking behind them or turning his had been a team long enough to know each others body language. And Gatura knew something had caught his friends attention through the way he was moving his arms, that were ready to grab his knifes if needed be.

" Someone is keeping an eye on us, stay on guard just in case my friend." Both of them walk downhill towards the house where the older rouge trainers were. Saluting them Kato and Gatura is asking about new abilities they could learn and if the masters had time to teach them. Nothing new was for Gatura due to the way he was fighting, he knew most abilities he needed for staying alive and do his job swift and quietly.

Kato could learn one ability which was similar to his current fighting style, he paid and the rouge trainer would explain the ability to him and ask if he needed to be shown how it was done. Kato had declined the offer though saying he understood what to do to use the ability.

As he paid the trainer twenty five gold for the skill a shiver ran through his spine, that feeling was there again, watching through the corner of his eyes Kato saw the cloaked figure hiding up near the edges of some houses.

" Gatura head for the bar i will meet you there soon, i am gonna take care of this annoyance now." The orc nodded and headed back the same way the came not letting on he was aware of the person who was trying to hide. Kato walked off at the other exit and held one hand close to his daggers and hid in a dark ally, waiting for his prey to show itself. And Kato didn't have to wait long, he could hear the rustle of clothing scraping against the stone path as the stranger headed into the direction he had gone.

The stranger stops and looks around trying to spot the rouge, as Kato reached out a long arm pulling the stranger up against the wall and pressing a knife against a green throat. A small gasp escapes the strangers lips as a pair of golden eyes meet with his ruby colored ones.

" Why are you following me around stranger? " He stretches up in his full height as he tries to intimidate the person to speak.

" Please lower yah dagger mastah rouge and don't hurt meh. Ah only followed yah to ask for yah services, ah wanted to have yah alone for this matter and not been seen by too many horde members yet." Kato didn't let go of the stranger but looks surprised as he hear a female voice coming from the hood. The female reaches her hands up and removes the hood and reveals her face and orange braided hair.

Kato lower his knife and steps back from the female, he recognized her as a member of the amani and Kato didn't feel comfortable dealing with their kind.

" Ah have a job for yah, ah hear good things about yah skill and swiftness to carry out your jobs so ah approached yah seeking to hire yah. I will pay you well. And do not worry ah do not associate with the amani anymore, Warchief Thrall took meh in after ah pledged alliance to him and gave him some useful information about mah tribes." The woman spoke with a flat tone about her heritage and looked the rouge in the eyes the entire time. Kato takes the amani woman by hand and drags her off towards a safer place.

" Follow me, we should go somewhere we can't be overheard." They hide in the cleft of shadows behind some houses and whisper to each other. And as they seem to agree on the matter being discussed, the female hands him a pouch of gold and a small map.

" Thats the payment for now, double up when yah hand me the item. When do you think you can leave mastah rouge? " She asks as Kato puts the pouch into one of his pockets along with the chart.

" I will try and leave today. I cannot promise you a set time when i will be back but do not worry it will be soon." The female nods and was about to leave when she topped and looked back at Kato.

" Ah nearly forgot, ah stay at the valley of spirits so come find meh there when yah accomplished your mission mastah rouge." With that said the female vanished out of sight as she rounded the corner back up towards the valleys.

° Oh well first off to the bar and inform Gatura of what's happening and then back home to fetch my stuff.° Kato thought and jogged down the hill and off towards the bar that was near the auction house in rounded a corner and heard female voices whistle and call out to him, grinning broadly he waved at the girls but still kept his pace.

" Sorry ladies i don't got time today! " He hurries off and hears their disappointed voices calling after him.

" Come visit us when you get back handsome! "

" Yeah we'll take good care of you! "

He chuckles to himself and rounds another corner heading out in the sun. Kato hurries down the street past the auction house and enters the bar spotting his friend Gatura at one of the table with a ale glass in one hand. He spots Kato at the door and waves him over pushing out a chair for him with one foot.

" So problem solved old friend? " Gatura takes a sip of his drink and looks up at the sits down with a huff and calls for some ale for himself and puts the pouch of gold in front of the orc picks up one coin and looks at it for a moment before putting it back.

" That is a nice amount of cash you got there friend, did you sweet talk that person to leave his wallet for you? " The orc chuckles.

" Nah, thats not it. It was a costumer who wanted something stolen returned to her. So i will be leaving later today again, she wanted this mission be done by one rouge or i would have asked you to come along my friend." Kato gives his friend a apologetic look and takes the ale from the bar maid who stroke his cheek as she heads off again. Kato gives her a small wolf whistle as reply and earns himself a blush from the little blood elf.

" Oi lover boy, its fine to go without me for a change. I will stick around the bar and maybe visit some old lady friends while you're gone." Gatura grins and puts his hands behind his neck as he seem to be recalling something nice. Kato chuckles in reply and drinks half of his ale in one go.

" By the way i had the pleasure of having the company of that pretty orc woman from the other bar at my place last night. Damn what a wild cat, i sure didn't expect that with the calm and innocent look she has." Gatura sighed pleasant and took another mouthful of his ale. Kato laughs happy that his friend had found himself someone who actually still held his interest for more then one night.

" Im glad you two seem to get on with each other, she seems like a nice girl for you my friend." Gatura turns his head and looks over his shoulder at the little blood elf who flirted with Kato earlier before looking back at him.

" What about you then Kato? Still no girl that holds your interest, all i see is skirts walking your way and none of them seem to stay for more than a night. I know its none of my business but as your friend i also would like to see you happy to, why not tone down on some of the sleeping around with those heated females and look for a good one that you might actually want to stay by your side? " Gatura spoke with a serious tone even though the alcohol was starting to take effect. Kato chuckled.

" You sound just like my mother you know Gat.I could call her here so you both can discuss my future, cause you both keep telling me similar things, i appreciate both of your concerns but im fine at the moment." He grins at the brown haired orc.

" What im only doing what a good friend should do and offer you advice even when you don't ask for it. And just as i hope to vow a good female i hope the same for you find the girl of your dreams too." Gatura grinned back and patted Kato's shoulder.

" Don't worry mon i will meet her when its time to meet her, not sooner nor later." Kato shrugged his shoulders and takes another sip of his ale after finishing speaking. His orc friend sighed and seemed to already have his thoughts on other stuff again.

" You know i can see a future with that woman...five to ten whelps and a farm together with her." Kato smiles and pats his friends shoulder, hoping his dream might come true in the future, he waves a hand to the little elf and shes comes back over to their table.

" Another one for my friend little miss. take three to the bartender and keep the other two for yourself. " Kato says with a charming grin on his face as he dropped a five gold coins in her hand. The woman's eyes went wide and she offered Kato a very thankful smile before heading over to the counter with the money. Telling the bartender their order and shortly headed back with a new ale mug to Gatura.

" Here you go sir, enjoy! " The elf says and heads back to attend other orders from all the customers that had dropped in while he and Gatura had been chatting. While his orc friend drinks the new beer and chats away about the female he met, Kato thinks a little about his own his thoughts gets interrupted by a very angry growl that eblonged to a female troll, she was tugging at a male trolls arm trying to get him to come with her. She was speaking rough troll language with him and Kato got most of their conversation, she wanted him to go home and come to bed with her but he didn't seem so interested right now.

This seemed to make her even more angry and she stormed out after drinking up the last of his beer, curinsg very nasty about him as she went out of a bit sorry for the male as he glanced into his mug with a sad look Kato ored him a new beer saying it was on him.

" Your wife didn't seem to happy with you mate, maybe you should try and calm her when you go back later." He suggests in a friendly manner towards the older grey haired male sighed and his ears seemed to twitch.

" Its not just her i gotta calm down i got two more waiting at home who might be just as angry, enraged heated troll females are a lot of work if you don't got the energy when you been working all day before." He rubs his temple and drinks thankfully from the beer the young troll offered him.

° Three women, i don't see the point of marrying so many. Why not just keep one dear and close, instead of having to deal with possible jealousy and constant heat session from all three in different times? " Kato shuddered at the thought. One female would be enough for him, to love and cherish for as long as he lived.

° Hehe think Gatura's talk about that female and this event go me thinking more about what mother told me this morning.I cannot split my heart, i will only offer it to the one who becomes my mate.° Chuckling to himself he got Gatura's attention.

" Well women like the one who just left is not the type i would consider someone to marry or sleep with. I think i should be back fairly soon, it doesn't sound like a to difficult job. I Would guess im back in a week or two" Kato finishes his drink and heads over to the counter paying the bar keeper and looks at Gatura.

" Be seeing you old give it your best to charm that little orc missy of yours while im gone." Kato says and the orc waves as Kato leaves the bar and heads off back to his mothers house. And after the thirty minute walk he reaches her house, finding Odess outside with some puts the basket down as he comes up to her.

" What's the matter son? You look like you're in a hurry, ah no don't tell me you got a job already? " Odess looks grabs his mothers hand and pulls out the money pouch and drops the gold coins in her hand. Her eyes goes wide and Odess looks up at her son.

" You're getting this much for one mission? Have you been asked to join a raid somewhere? " Odess worried look grows more intense as she holds the coins.

" No mother not a raid, i am to travel to strangle thorn vale and steal a bracelet back, there is a black auction thats gonna take place there. If i leave today i will arrive to strangle thorn tomorrow and maybe sneak in and take a look around, the woman said the bracelet belonged to her mother and wants it back for sentimental reasons. She pays me this in advance and double up when i come back with the bracelet." His mother sighed loudly and put the money back in the pouch and kept it.

" Im worried for you son, i know i've trained you well but i can't help feeling uneasy when you're going off on dangerous missions without Gat. Even if this one seems simple to begin with something might happen during it, and i don't want you to leave before 're all i got left of a family Kato." Odess hugs her son briefly.

" I will be alright and i'll be back before you know it mother." Kato hugged her back. Both of them held each other gently and broke the embrace after a few moments, his mother heading back in when finishing hanging the laundry while Kato had gone ahead into his room and picked up his bags. Carefully he went through everything, making sure he had all his tools, vials and items he could use when going to the without Odess knowledge he had snatched a small bottle of whiskey to.

° I'll buy her two new bottles when i get back.° He grinned to himself and hide the bottle under an extra blanket he had already tucked away in the bag. As he finished packing Kato closed the bag and strapped it onto his waist and pulled a cape on. Odess stood in the kitchen looking at him as he tied the cape around his neck and then came out to her.

" Be careful son." Was all she said with a small smile on her lips. Kato leant forward and rubbed a tusk against his mothers chin in a affectionate way.

" I will." With their farewells and words of warnings said, Kato left the house and started to make his way towards the would only make one more flight today and that was the night flight, which suited Kato nicely. He had enough money to rent a cabin if he wanted to sleep or just sit out on the deck and enjoy some quiet time.

° So first off i gotta fly to Grom'gol... from there she mentioned the map and sticking with the mountain edges near the beach. A golden bracelet with a white stone... i hope there won't be to much jewelry involved in this auction.° He huffed lightly and looked up as he heard the horn from the zeppelin signal across Durotar and the zeppelin masters bellow.

" The zeppelin to Grom'gol has arrived! All aboard for Strangle thorn vale! " Kato sprinted the last bit and hurried up the tower reaching the goblin in charge for the zeppelin. He paid him ten gold for going on the zeppelin and an extra ten for a cabin if he got tired.

" Hehe glad i could help mr rouge." The male goblin chuckles and makes a bow letting Kato onboard. Kato glanced over the people who was on the deck. Three guards armed with guns and baton's, security had heightened every since a raid of alliance had been sneaking onto the zeppelin and killed an older crew, using the ship to make a surprise attack on enough the raid had been stopped by the honor guards lead by Vol'jin and Thrall.

° Guess i can sit out here for a bit.° Kato thought to himself and went past one of the guards who barely even glanced at him. Kato climbs up onto the cover above the stairs that lead down to the cabins inside the zeppelin and nearly falls down when the ship starts moving and the goblin captain barks out orders.

" Alright you oafs! Back to work we are going back to strangle thorn vale! " He chuckled to himself as he heard the female goblins voice, they were an odd race but cunning and very useful to hang around. Considering the introduced their airship services to the horde when the alliance started to build their ships to travel across the continents. The ship had now fully turned and was facing the sun that was slowly heading back down into the ocean leaving the sky with a golden light followed by a dark blue cover.

A gust of wind played with Kato's wild growing black hair and tickled his skin in a nice way which made him purr. Thoughts of the conversations he had had with his best friend and mother was coming back and he nodded to himself as he recalled it.

° Maybe they are right... i should probably stop sleeping around but i can't. I need the intimate company of a woman sometimes too. And this mission... i will heed mothers warnings but i should be alright, after all i made a promise to come back safe and sound and i intend to keep it.° His thoughts wandered between all the subject that had been going on the whole day. As Kato sits there the wind picks up and plays a bit rougher with his hair, he watches the sun sink further away and the dark blue was taking dominance over the sky that the sun left behind. He thinks about his life, future and his goals, but soon picks up on a very interesting and inviting smell and he smiles.

" Hello handsome half breed." A female voice deep and strong spoke next to him. Kato opens his eyes, turns his head and sees a tall female troll, her skin was silver blue, the hair was white and her eyes were biting orange.

" What'cha doin alone up here?" She grins at him, her pointed teeth let his eyes wander over her body, she was only wearing very short pants and a bra, her muscular tights and belly showing and a pair of firm but nice shaped breasts.

" I enjoy the view." He says grinning back, his eyes on the delicate " V " shape between her legs. Giggling low, she let one finger slide over her body, from her throat down to the " V " and speaks to him in a clear voice.

" Ah feel lonely. We dun 'arrive at da harbour till mornin'... an ah be curious 'bout ya, half breed." Kato stands up and stretches in front of her, she was tall but Kato was taller, and she was clearly impressed by his touches with both hands his chest, leaning her head back a bit and releases a moan, stroking his chest up to his shoulders and down along his hard biceps back up to his shoulders again.

Kato closes his eyes and is enjoying the touches, then he opens them again and glared down into her eyes, biting orange meets blood red, and he licks his lips in female turned and starts walking, looking back after a few steps to see if Kato was following her. Kato welcomes her invitation and follows her. He loves how she moves her hips as she walks clearly she was in heat.

° This is the kind of woman who shakes her butt to everyone, right mother? ° He smiles, steps a bit forward and spanks her butt female squeaked in such a horny way that Kato's mind went wild and he felt his cock grow in his arrived at the females cabin after a few moments, it was a small one but that didn't matter in the slightest. Not waiting a second longer the heated female throws herself on the bed and starts to take off her clothes, pulling down her tight pants and slipping off the bra in a hurry.

Kato knows how they act, he had a few females like this cannot wait to get their pleasure and shows that openly. That's how trolls like it. Pure fuck. Kato's thoughts went two ways. One recognizes his half troll blood and he loves what she is doing. Seeing that naked body lounge on the bed in front of him, spreading her legs to welcome his manhood. He loved that and felt his inner beasts grow and take power over him. The other way he wants to pleasure a woman in a more sensitive way, giving her a peak only with kissing her clitoris.

The female on the bed starts to growl at him, and rubs her clitoris in was to much,Kato growls back and is feeling his inner beast grow stronger and demanding, he took off his shirt fast exposing his teal colored muscular wide chest. His perfect abs and the black line of hair which grows out of his pants up to his belly button. The female moans at this view, lounging even more moving her hips excited.

Kato unbuckles his pants and let it fall on the floor, his stiff cock ready to do his work. He moans as the air touches his cock, and his ears lowered slowly as the female turns herself with her back to him, exposing her butt with spread legs.

" Come on, half breed. Give et to meh! " Her voice forced and weak cause of her heat. Kato moves over to her on the bed, grabbing her buttocks till it probably hurt, lowering his head and licks her dripping wet pussy from female howls out loud as his rough tongue strokes over her pussy. He squeezes her buttocks till she cries out, watching as she was going mad and dizzy from the feeling of his tongue. Then he stopped licking her.

Kato bends over the female scratching his tusks over her back from her lower back up to her shoulders, till white thin stripes covers her soft skin. He starts rubbing his rock hard dick between her buttocks, steadying himself with his arms at her sides and let her feel his sharp teeth nibbling at her shoulder. The female sinks her head into the pillow biting her lips till they swell up glancing occasionally at him with an impatient look, Kato rubs his cock against her pussy slowly. He wanted it too, her womanhood was covered with hair like most females have and moans when he found the wet and hot entrance. With a slow move of his hips, he entered her pussy with the tip of his cock, still having her shoulder between his teeth while breathing heavy.

The female moans out loud as she feels the thick tip of his cock entering her and she moves her hips in a sudden thrust backwards, forcing Kato's whole cock inside of roars like a beast as his massive cock was inside the females hot body, his loins tightening up and his hips giving even more pressure to this encounter. The female howls her pleasure out as Kato starts to thrust into her slowly and hard he makes her cry out in animal-like moans which he joined in with deep animal-like growls with every thrust he did.

She turns her head to him glaring at Kato with lust full gleaming eyes, swollen lips and her hair sweaty and sticking to her knows what that glare means and balances his weight on one arm holding himself up and reaches out his right arm to pinch her nipple hard. As she cried out her lust he paced up his speed, his thrusts was fast and heavy, his balls clapping with every thrust against her clit. He bites harder into her shoulder and felt how her inner walls tighten around his cock.

" Oww yah, oww yah! " She moans and as Kato tasted copper of blood in his mouth he speeds up even more roaring his pleasure out. She rolls her eyes and stopped breathing for a second as she reached her climax. Kato feels his balls tighten and as she came her pussy squeezes his cock, he came with a lion-like roar throwing his head back with drips of blood on his lips, he covered her insides white with his seed. Panting he slows down his thrusts, still moving his hips as he enjoys the waves of orgasm taking over him. The silver blue female lies down on her belly purring and lounging like troll females do. He slides his cock out of her and rolls over to her side, closing his eyes his cock still twitches. She turned to him now lying on her side and lets a three fingered hand stroke his chest hair.

" Ya good foh' a half breed." She says lost for breath.

" Ah will see how much yah can take..." She smiles and let her fingers run down crawling his loins and strokes his now relaxed penis. Kato grinned, he knew that this night could become a long one and he lays an arm around her, licking her bite marks she got from him. And as she starts to moan lightly, his cock awakes again.

NEXT MORNING

After not much sleep Kato wakes up as the sun hits the sky again. His body aches but that is something silver blue female sleeps soundly next to had bruises at her neck and shoulders from what he could see.

° It was a rough night. ° He thought not knowing if it was good or not. He didn't care about her wounds, aware that a pure troll male might have injured her more. He sits up resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his looks out of the small round window. Orange clouds are flying away in front of it, he ran a hand threw his strutty black hair looking down at his four toed feet and he sighs. Again his mind explodes with thoughts of his being, he likes what he is. He never swore about being a hybrid, never cursed his parents for making him. He had always seen the key benefits of being troll and orc. But sometimes he just felt unsure how his life will go along.

° Do i want to be a rouge my whole life? Fucking heated trollesses who's names i never know? ° He turned his head back to the silver blue white haired female behind him who's still sleeping sighs and stands up, after a short wash with water that was in a bowl inside the cabin, then picking up his clothes and puts them on. Then he quietly sneaks out fo the cabin and closes the door.

Kato sat on the end of the airship as it arrived in the Strangle Thorn vale zeppelin harbor. He hid and waited for all the passengers to leave the ship wanting to be the last person to get off, he also saw the silver blue female now in full attire getting off the ship.

° A hunter she is. ° He recognized. She looked through the people as she walked away from the ship clearly looking for him. And as all passengers had left Kato went off the ship and begins to focus on his job.

Carefully he sneaks off from the crowd of passengers not wanting to draw attention to himself. When Kato was outside Grom'gol he relaxed slightly and opened his waist bag pulling out the map the amani female gave him and read through it comparing the area to where he was on the map. The map features most of strangle thorn vale including Zul'gurub to his surprise but pays more attention to some scribbles at the bottom of the map.

° Check out the marked spots, the auction is most likely to take place at one of them.°

There we're red dots on many places along the beach, some up at the abandoned troll ruins and last place was near the border to Duskwood's which was alliance territory and Kato hoped he didn't have to sneak around there recalling hearing about caves full with Ogres too. Sure they were stupid and easy to fool, but if they got a swing at you, a rib or two could get broken.

° Guess i check out the beach spots first since im closer to them and then go for the ruins.° Huffing he readjusted the bags on his waist and started to walk towards the first spots to look for the auction. And as the hours went pass and the sun was getting stronger Kato sat down in the shade of some trees to rest for a while while eyeing the map and crossing over which spots he had been at so far. His breath was heavy and hoarse as he pulled up a water pouch and drank from it.

° Phew... five spots checked and no luck yet. And this heat! Its worse then in Durotar at this time of the day.° He pulls at the vest trying to let in some air but it didn't help at all.

° Two more spots on the beach to cover, i guess i should be able to reach them both by night fall.° Growling he tucked the map back into his bag and stood up, breathing heavy a few times before heading out in the sun again in fast walking speed trying to find his destination as soon as he could. As he reached a hill he crossed the map again and shook his head in annoyance, the heat was getting to him and he prayed that he either would find the camp soon or a place to cool down in. Kato looked around and realized he would have to climb up some of the mountain edges if he was gonna be able to check out the last spot marked out on the map on the beach

And so he did, carefully making his way up as silent as possible to avoid drawing attention to himself as he noticed some basilisks that were snoozing in the warm sun along the edges.

° One glance from these beasts could lead to complications...° Kato sighed in relief as he reached the top without alerting the beasts of his sneaked off carefully, making no noise or breaking twigs that lied on the path he threaded, but suddenly Kato's ears began to twitch as he heard what sounded like mumbling voices he sneaks closer and hides among some bushes and spots a group of amani trolls hanging around some tents. There were also, jungle trolls, and to Kato's disgust black rock orcs and twilligt cultists, many different races under different orders and beliefs that was outside the protection of the horde and alliance had gathered here hidden by the mountains to join the auction.

He watched good being carried into the tent closest to the mountain while the crowd where keeping closer to the other. Also there had already been guards posted out around the beach and camp but none had climbed up where he was to keep an eye on things which he was thankful for.

° Hehe seems lady luck is finally on my side for the dark would be the wisest decision so i can sneak around easier, for now observing their patrol routes and their guard shifts is my priority till night fall so i can take them out swiftly if needed be and leave as quick.° Kato thought to himself as he watched an old scarred amani male disappear into the goods tent with a pair of shackles and he frowned a little confused.

° What could he possibly need to shackle in there? I doubt any beasts could escape those cages without a helping hand but maybe there is a more intelligent hunter animal they have caught? Maybe some type of humanoid they are gonna sell who knows? ° Kato shrugged his shoulders and made himself comfortable in the bushes as he waited for night to come and kept a wary eye on the guards in the mean time.

As night finally had arrived Kato had seen enough of the guards shit pattern and where they walked on patrols to work out a descent plan on how to get there and take out any guard that could spot had been forced to take action sooner then he had counted with after over hearing a guard telling a cultist that the auction would start in half an hour.

° Damn it not good.° Kato thought he hurried over the edge sliding down carefully and landed on his feet almost soundless in the sand, he moved slowly and quietly as he had been trained by Odess keeping away from the light of the camp fires. And reached the tent without causing any ruckus. His hand was sliding across the tent wall feeling for a loose tied wall he could slink under. As Kato lifted up the tent wall and crawled in he heard a small noise almost sounding like a bell from somewhere in the room.

He stiffened up and held a hand ready at his daggers in case a guard was in there checking through the goods. A clang noise followed shortly and then everything went silent strained his ears to confirm no one was in there before heading over to a small mountain of closed boxes, next to it there was a pile of gems lying in front of him too, glowing faintly in the dark. Smiling to himself, Kato reached a hand to his pocket and took a handful of the gems stuffing them into an empty pouch he carried with him for these kind of moments when he had luck to find valuable items unguarded that the customer didn't let the gems fall out of his hand into the pouch and snared the top shut to make sure they wouldn't fall out.

° This should sell well to some goblins, i would expect at least three hundred gold out of all these gems and that would be a nice gift for my mother, that she doesn't have to worry about money or food again. And this is what i came for as well.° Kato picked up a golden bracelet with nice patterns on it, in the middle rested a white gem between the teeth of a lynx. His client had told Kato her mother had been a priest serving the lynx god and the bracelet was something she was always wearing when she had been alive. He inspected the details of the bracer confirming its description before sneaking it into his bag with the satisfaction knowing his mission had been completed. And much earlier then he had expected too.

°This was a very easy mission indeed.° He chuckled inwardly and rose to his feet.

" What are you doing." Kato swirled around with a dagger drawn to face the person who spoke. But stopped when he heard a loud slap and something soft colliding with meta and a yelp of pain. A muscular blue haired amani male was crouching at one of the cages yanking an iron bar in place and was growling threatening towards the cage.

" Do that again yah bitch, and yah will be in more trouble. Ah dare yah." Kato slid his dagger back into its sheath silently thinking the amani was speaking to an animal who tried to escape out of its walked backwards into the shadows to avoid drawing the males attention from the cage to him.

° I don't got time for this, gotta get out before he spots me.° Kato turns to the side and was about to leave when a frightened howl made him snap back his head towards the cage. He saw the amani holding onto a pair of shackled wrists and slender blue arms held together at the front of the male was holding onto someone and kissing her, by the sounds of it the female did not enjoy the experience.

° A female? What's that fuckin blue haired bastard doing to her? ° Kato clenched his eyes in anger as he heard the female protest against the males mouth.

Wide and terrified eyes with a odd eye color the female was staring up at the male as he was kissing her deeper, he saw her hands stretching and trying to reach the males wrists to scratch them, she suddenly stopped and howled in his mouth again, no sounds of pleasure it was pain and holds back a growl his teeth showing and he quietly moves forward one step.

Kato saw that one of the amani's hands had left her shackled wrists and where now inside the blanket most likely touching her male ripped down the blanket but Kato didn't care about that,all he did was watching the females facial expressions. Kato knew he should do something but what could he do without alerting the guards if the male called out for reinforcements. He ears lowered and his fist clenched up as the anger grew within him, this was not right the female clearly didn't want the attention but the male was forcing himself on her.

° I'll be damned if im gonna just watch a rape take place, im not such a scumbag to ignore a female in distress.°

Suddenly the male moved his face away from her and Kato could see a big green hand holding her neck and squeezing it, tiny gasps could be heard in the tent and the females face was wrinkled in pain of the lack of air.

" Don't think ah will let yah hurt meh again like that wench. Ah could crush that tiny little neck of yours in one twist. So behave and yah might be livin longer." The blue haired male growled and squeezed harder making the female let out a small choked shriek her eyes were starting to close as if she was about to loose to stand by and watch anymore Kato made his move.


	4. Story continues on DA

Hello dear readers of Ruby eyes meet caramel!

First of all i apologize for not updating for such a long time and i got an explanation for that, quite positive for you guys if you wish to continue reading though mind :)

Thing is im just not writing for this story im also drawing pictures, teasers of the current chapters, future events, profile works. Im sure most of you guys have heard of Deviant art?

I have an account there and the story is there as well along with at least 2 chapters i believe i haven't posted here, i sadly loose track of it when im drawing so im very sorry!

When i got time im gonna update it here again too i will give a link to my site on DA and you can continue to read the story there for now.

A warning though you might need a DA account yourself to view my work and the story, im rating most of it mature due to DA's policy.

And cause kids are afraid of nipples and such you have read about in this story -.-

Seems i cannot post the link here so i will give you a name to search on Hirakita thats the name i go under there im gonna try and add a link o my profile if you can't see anything just send me a private message and i will give you a link by that message!


End file.
